


Gentle Waking (A 100 Word Drabble)

by Kitsune_XIII, pawstepsinthesnow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 100 word drabble, Canon Compliant, Contest Entry, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth Rotting Fluff, custom Shepard - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_XIII/pseuds/Kitsune_XIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawstepsinthesnow/pseuds/pawstepsinthesnow
Summary: Garrus is a sweety, Shepard is sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my personal Shepard, the Shepard in question belongs to ComposerSuzuran.

Shepard’s breath flutters against Garrus’s neck, and it’s all he can do not to melt into a puddle against her side. Another breath rouses him from his light doze and he pulls his nose out of her hair. Red strands threaten to tangle around his mandibles and wake her, but a gentle twitch dislodges them. The backs of his talons trace up her back beside her spine. She stirs and the familiar sleepy mumble that sounds like something between ‘momma’ and ‘Garrus’ makes him chuckle. Satisfied with the source of her fluttery breath, he buries his nose in her hair.


End file.
